


sweet simplicity

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Romance, jaeyong are mentioned, only one sentence tho?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Wake up," Yuta whispers, lips brushing against his temple, "you promised you'll take me out shopping today." If Yuta even considers the possibility of him leaving the bed with his very-hot boyfriend on top of him while pressing kisses on his face, he's going to end up disappointed.





	sweet simplicity

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



Marshmallows. Why are they so soft? He's swimming through a sea of pink fluffy marshmallows. This is like a dream come true. Did he mention that marshmallows are sweet? Because they are.

 

"-ke up!"

 

He can hear someone calling for his name but he's stuck to the gigantic marshmallow he's lying on and he's not in the mood to leave soon.

 

"-ou don't wake up-"

 

He lazily blinks an eye open and he can see someone who looks softer and fluffier than marshmallows waving to him while calling out his name. He lets out a small smirk and waves back but the figure comes closer and oh he's not waving instead he's-

 

Johnny opens his eyes abruptly when he feels something being slapped against his forehead.

 

Yuta's face is staring down at him accusingly. "For how long are you going to sleep?" Johnny closes his eyes again hearing his boyfriend's naturally soft voice, and whines a bit when he realizes that Yuta's too far that he can't pull him closer. Why is Yuta standing so far away from him? They're boyfriends, aren't boyfriends supposed to cuddle in bed on a lazy Sunday morning-

 

"Stop ignoring me!" Yuta's voice is still soft even though it's loud enough to be echoed throughout the room and Johnny scoffs a bit. The only thing that can make Yuta scream is when he's fucking him senseless into the mattress.

 

But he's not in the mood to deal with Yuta's nagging right now so he simply rolls over to the other side of the bed without saying anything and sighs contently when his back is met with the soft material of the blankets. Plus it also smells a lot like Yuta. He wonders why.

 

He hears tongue-clicking from _somewhere_ but he couldn't care less until a smaller body plops down on his own, making him let out a little _oomph_.

 

His hand instinctively rests on Yuta's waist, holding him tighter against his chest in case Yuta wants to be a shit as usual and rolls them down to the cold, wooden floor like he did a week ago.

 

Something pokes his nose repeatedly and Johnny scrunches his face together, swatting the annoying fly half-heartedly. God, he just wants his sleep. He doesn't know that the universe hates him this much.

 

Yuta giggles and Johnny smiles despite himself, doing it so like it's an automatic reaction whenever he hears the melodic sound. He can feel Yuta's soft hands grasping the sides of his face and thumbs brushing across his cheekbones, and Johnny leans into the touch.

 

"Wake up," Yuta whispers, lips brushing his temple, "you promised you'll take me out shopping today." If Yuta even considers the possibility of him leaving the bed with his very-hot boyfriend on top of him while pressing kisses on his face, he's going to be disappointed.

 

Johnny's eyes are still closed even when Yuta's lips brush softly against his own. The other lets out a frustrated groan before sitting up on Johnny's crotch, the taller hands still secured on his hips.

 

"Oh, still going to ignore me aren't you?" Yuta shifts on his lap and no one can blame Johnny for getting hard. It's morning, and his very-hot boyfriend's ass is grinding against his dick. What a great time to be alive.

 

But he's also not in any mood to move, so he turns his head sideways, hoping to get his sleep back.

 

He feels Yuta moving off of him and he thanks God for listening to his wish. Until he feels his shirt being lifted up and small puffs of breath tickling the skin of his abs.

 

"Whatcha doin'?" His accent comes out naturally, voice still rough and groggy. According to his humble opinion, his morning voice is kinda really sexy.

 

Yuta doesn't answer his question but instead, he presses his lips to Johnny's stomach, the action making the latter snap his eyes open again, hands flying to Yuta's head.

 

"Waking you up, what else?" His voice is teasing again and Johnny is about to answer when Yuta rolls his wet tongue softly over his skin, making him jump up in surprise. Okay, sleeping can definitely wait, he has a boyfriend to fuck.

 

He sits up immediately, placing his hands under Yuta's armpits and pulling him easily towards him, so he's on his lap again. He rests his back against the headboard before grabbing the back of Yuta's neck with his large hand, scratching the soft skin exactly where he knows Yuta likes it. The other lets out a small purr, which immediately goes to his thickening dick and Johnny would love to please his boyfriend more, but he has a not-so-little problem going on down there.

 

He surges forward to get his lips somewhere on Yuta's skin but a hand closes around his mouth and Johnny wants to scream because _what now_.

 

"Uh-uh, you're not getting any today," Yuta sticks out his tongue and moves off of Johnny's lap, brushing his pajama pants with one hand and fixing his hair with the other. "Get ready and wash yourself for God's sakes. You still stink," Yuta scrunches his eyebrows and pretends he doesn't like Johnny's after-work scent which consists of smoke, musk, and a hint of mint. He's not fooling anyone.

 

Johnny's not going inside the shower without getting his dick taken care of so he trails Yuta to their kitchen where he knows his boyfriend is going to make coffee and simple toasts with Taeyong's homemade strawberry jam. Johnny shivers a bit. He doesn't like to think about Yuta's best friend a lot, that guy is scary as fuck. He doesn't get how Jaehyun deals with him 24/7.

 

Yuta's humming a random song to himself when he reaches the kitchen, not noticing that Johnny's already crowding up behind him, invading his personal space. Their height difference makes it easier for Johnny to lean forward and latch his lips on the side of Yuta's neck, placing his hands on both sides of the sink, pressing his body against Yuta's smaller frame.

 

The shorter jumps a bit before relaxing and going back cleaning the strainer, seemingly unaffected by Johnny's touches. This can't do.

 

So he grinds his clothed crotch against Yuta's bum, smirking in victory when he hears the small gasp coming from the other. "Feels good, baby?" He doesn't get any answer but he can feel Yuta stiffening. He always likes it when Johnny uses pet names on him.

 

"How about we take this to our bedroom, hm? Wouldn't want my baby to get cramps from standing up while he's getting fu-" Yuta suddenly turns around to face him with a stern look even though the redness across his face tells another story.

 

"Listen here you punk. I promised Taeyong that I would go shopping with him, but I still don't have my license so _you_  are going to drive me there. And quick. Because Taeyong doesn't like to wait," Johnny gulps when he sees the mischief in Yuta's eyes, all of that submissiveness gone in a second, "and if we're late, I'm going to blame it all on you and he's going to believe me because he loves me. You don't want me to tell my dear best friend that we're late because you decided it will be a good idea to make my ass sore so early in the morning right?" Yuta bats his eyelashes and Johnny would be distracted by the sheer prettiness of it all if not for the thought of Taeyong murdering him in his sleep. Taeyong acts civil around him (most of the times, anyway) but whenever Johnny gets just a bit _too_ close into Yuta's personal space, he gives this. Stay-away-from-my-best-friend-or-else-I'm-going-to-chop-you-and-your-dick-look that he reserves only for Johnny. He doesn't get why Taeyong hates him so much.

 

Yuta raises one eyebrow and crosses his arms. "Well? I didn't know you look forward to dying so bad," he tilts his head towards the direction of the bathroom and Johnny runs as if his life depended on it.

 

He jacks himself off while putting shampoo on his head (he's excellent at multi-tasking) and brushes his teeth.

 

An hour later when they _finally_  arrive at the shopping district, he watches solemnly as Yuta skips to Taeyong happily, sharing a pitiful look with Jaehyun who wears a matching expression as his. Boyfriends.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
(Later that night Yuta gives him a reward for behaving well. Yuta's safely tucked under his arms and near his heart as usual when he thinks. Yeah, it's all worth it in the end.)

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys im back! some of u might be wondering why i made this fic because. well. I SEE SO MANY JOHNYU MOMENTS BUT SO LITTLE FIC ABT THEM??  
> well anyways i hope u enjoy this!! i will be back soon for more stories but. can't promise u when cuz school's getting unpredictable :3


End file.
